Castle in the Sky
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: Sometimes, those tiny wishes don't come true. .Yuffie.


Castle in the Sky

By: WinglessSeraphim

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

You always ask yourself how did it happen. When did you realize that he was now more to you than 'family', so much more? Perhaps it was that time ago, in the past, when the home you knew since forever started to fall all around you and there was nothing but darkness and he was there, weapon in hand defending the helpless in their time of need. Like a guardian angel... 

And in that one moment, you fell in love.

The foundation was in place, waiting to be built upon; and you did so wholeheartedly.

Each day, over the course of time, that love for him grew and grew. A stone placed on top of another. During those years, you reveled in his presence and whenever he wasn't anywhere to be found you'd diligently seek him out until he showed up in some odd place or another.

Then he would ask you 'what is it', since you spent all your time looking for him. But you wouldn't say a word; you'd just give him that huge 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' grin, turn on your heels and walk away leaving him to question your odd behavior.

Whenever you saw that slight scowl on his lips, you'd think up of some crazy way to get him to cool down a bit, even if it involved kicking the crud out of a few heartless. And even if you fell flat on your face while attempting to do so, it was worth it because sometimes, that elusive smile you love showed up and you immediately etched it into your memory.

Yet another stone placed onto another, growing higher into the white clouds.

Whenever he stepped through those hotel doors and into his 'room' intent on being alone, you'd have none of that. Because right then and there, you knew it was up to you to get him out of his slump.

Everyone else around you told you that it was useless; that they've tried just about everything, not to mention he's just so darn stubborn. But you don't let any of that discourage in the least; after all, you're The Great 'I-can-do-just-about-anything' Ninja Yuffie!

A few minutes later, he's out and about again, although he's still antisocial but at least you completed your mission. And it was all because of _you_ and no one else, and that makes you feel special.

And now, you're eighteen years old. You've grown mentally, physically, and just a bit in maturity. You've even changed your wardrobe from those bright happy colors to a sleek dark black. Everyone wonders what brought along the change, but you just smile while glancing at a certain someone out of the corner of your eye.

After all, you have to look your best for him; and what better place to tell him than the in the same place and during the very same day you fell for him. To be on the safe side, you check yourself in the mirror (even though you never had the need to before) to be sure you look presentable. Then, you're off.

Using your 'awesome ninja honing skills', you're able to track him down at the castle, as he looks off into the distance. You ready yourself, play with your gloved fingers, and remind yourself to _breathe. _

"Squall…" You hear a small sigh, already knowing what's coming next.

"It's Leon." He finally turns to face you; your fingers are still tangled with one another and you continue to purse your lips. "Is something wrong?" he asks in that deep, tenor voice you adore because it sends a small shiver down your spine.

It's now or never. After all those years of building it up, it was time to test its fortitude. You peer into his eyes, determination brimming in yours and you finally say those three tiny words.

And then, the answer is as clear as day.

**

* * *

**

You're now sprawled out on the cold bare ground of the castle's balcony, staring up into the sky. The wind blows over you and you close your eyes, taking in its faint touch. You remember tales of how men have tried so hard to grasp that blue expanse above you. Some eventually do, and some don't. As for you, well, the castle wasn't as strong you thought it to be and the feelings you once felt aren't as passionate as they used to be. Because maybe, just maybe, it was built too high in the first place.

**End**


End file.
